warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Soma Prime
| introduced = | notes = }} The Soma Prime is the primed version of the Soma assault rifle. It primarily features a greater magazine size, greater ammo reserves, and a slight increase to physical damage and status chance. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High fire rate, achieved after a wind up period of five bullets. *High critical chance. **Rewards critical headshots more due to its high critical chance. *Tied for the highest critical multiplier bonus ratio of all primary weapons with its non-prime variant along with the Rubico sniper rifle. *High accuracy. *Increased maximum ammo capacity. *Large magazine size. *Two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Very reliant on its high critical damage potential due to its very low base damage. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Low damage. *High fire rate generates high recoil, hindering accuracy. *Long reload span. *Inefficient in ammo economy. Comparisons: *'Soma Prime', compared to the Soma: **Slightly higher base damage (12.0 vs. 10.0) ***Slightly higher damage (1.2 vs. 1.0). ***Slightly higher damage (4.8 vs. 4.0). ***Slightly higher damage (6.0 vs. 5.0). **Significantly larger magazine size (200 rounds vs. 100 rounds). **Significantly larger ammo capacity (800 rounds vs. 540 rounds). **Slightly higher status chance (10.0% vs. 7.0%). **Faster spool-up to maximum fire rate (5 bullets vs 8 bullets). Tips * A critical focused build using Point Strike and/or Critical Delay combined with Vital Sense and/or Hammer Shot is the best way to mod this weapon to take advantage of its high critical chance to increase its otherwise meager base damage. * Firing in short bursts and landing headshots will significantly increase its efficiency. * Reload time can be shortened by using a melee attack or dodge roll when the reload timer reaches about 3/4. This works because, like many older weapons, the magazine is updated at this time instead of at the end, making the remaining time extraneous. * Due to the weapon's high rate-of-fire combined with its low base damage, the Soma Prime can be ammo inefficient. Using Rifle Ammo Mutation and/or Rifle Scavenger can be used to recover a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, ammo can be instantly replenished using Team Ammo Restores. ** The Soma Prime's high ammo consumption makes Critical Delay a good option for it, as the mod enhances critical chance while slowing down rate of fire, improving its ammo efficiency. Trivia * The Soma Prime was one of the first prime items which had colorable gold parts. This trait was shared with the Vasto Prime, Nova Prime and the Pyra Prime Syandana. * Unlike other Prime weapons, weapon skins used on the Soma Prime will not change the weapon model to the non-Prime variant. The gold ring around the receiver will still appear with a skin applied, and the magazine will move behind the trigger, giving the rifle a bullpup design. * The ring-like formation through which the Warframe holds the weapon with their left hand rotates while firing, making this one of the few primary weapons that have firing animations. ** Like its non-prime version, the Soma Prime's magazine passes up through its receiver as it fires, with the portion of the magazine consumed indicating the amount of ammo left. Media SomaPrimeCodex.png|Soma Prime in Codex. Somap.jpg|Soma Prime - Black tinted gold bits Warframe Soma Prime, Shiny Pretty Things thequickdraw A look at Warframe Soma Prime Soma Prime 15.7.1 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E15 - Soma Prime & 75 Plat Code Winner! SOMA PRIME - Critical Damage Build 4 forma - Warframe SOMA PRIME - Argon Scope Red Crits 4 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See also *Soma, the standard version of this gun. *Aksomati, the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. *Dual Raza, battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. *Phaedra, Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. fr:Soma Prime Category:Update 15 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle